


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Harry is serving as doctor on the Tempest while Lexi is off giving lectures about kett.  He promises himself he won't touch Sara while he's serving as the Tempest's doctor.  Will he be able to keep that promise when SAM locks him into a room with Sara?





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



Sara was exhausted from that last mission on Kadara. It had been sweltering in that humid heat, almost like walking through a wet cotton gauze. A _hot_ wet cotton ball. Sara had collapsed on the floor in her quarters, thoroughly enjoying the cold metal floor on her skin after delving near those roasting hot springs. _Why do those damn scavengers have to set up shop near the hottest part of Kadara?_ Sara looked up at SAM’s terminal flickered on.

 _“Pathfinder, Dr. Carlyle is approaching your quarters. You may wish to get off the floor.”_ Sara grumbled again. Lexi was on Meridian giving some lectures about kett anatomy to the new medical staff, fresh out of cryo. Harry had volunteered the join the crew of the Tempest in the meantime. Since the kett were in retreat, there was little threat of being attacked. Sara knew it was just a matter of time before the kett came back, but she was too hot to think about it. “I don’t care SAM. I want to cool down.” _“Might I suggest a shower then?”_ “That would require getting up.” Sara returned as she laid her cheek back down on the floor, her eyes glowering at SAM’s terminal. The door barely made a sound as it opened and Harry stepped through.

The image of the Pathfinder, sprawled out on the floor, was too amusing. If the enemies of the Initiative could see the figurehead lying on the floor like a limp noodle. He chuckled as he looked down at Sara. “Ryder, SAM sent a report that a bullet grazed you.” Sara sent a quick, accusatory glare at the AI’s terminal. _“I am obligated to tell the Tempest’s doctor if you are injured Pathfinder.”_ Harry watched the exchange with a pleasant, amused warmth in his chest. He’d been worried about Sara on Kadara, and he found that being on the Hyperion made it a bit easier to not imagine how much danger she was in.

“You traitor. I’ve _died_ before SAM. Like a little bullet like that is going to stop me.” Sara reminded the AI. At the reminder of her brushes with death, ice slithered down his spine. She had been so close to being lost forever, Harry wasn’t able to forget that. He watched her turned over and flop onto her back ungracefully. The shirt rode up and showed the pale skin of her stomach, he cleared his throat and turned his head. The heat spread through his blood slowly, speeding his heart up.

“Where did you get shot at Sara?” Harry looked down at the Pathfinder who groaned and glared at SAM.

“Oh, so _that_ you kept to yourself?” The AI’s terminal flickered as if he was laughing at Sara, which confused Harry. Why would Sara say that? “Traitor…” Sara grumbled before she sat up and looked at the doctor. “The bullet grazed just under my boobs.” She crossed her arms under her chest, ignoring the slight sting from the wound, and glared at SAM’s terminal. She had no doubt he made her tell Harry intentionally. Despite that she and Harry had been involved for a few weeks now, after Sara had argued against his reasons for not getting involved. She knew Harry wouldn’t get close or intimate with her as long as he was on the Tempest, he’d told her it was a question of ethics. The stubborn set to his face had defeated any arguments she may have had. So, she gave in and accepted it. That didn’t mean she would give in easily, she made it as difficult as she could for him.

“Wait… How did you get shot there?” Harry asked and saw the speaking glance Sara sent to SAM. There was something she wasn’t telling him, and that sent worry through his mind. “Sara…” She huffed and looked back to Harry.

“I had to take my chest plate off.” Sara grumbled as Harry looked at her in worry. “It was for a good reason, before you yell at me! I’d gotten too close to one of the sulfur canisters when it exploded. It got under my armor and I had to take off the chest guard to wipe it off before it ate through my under-armor.” Sara hurried explained but that only made the worry worse for Harry.

“Let’s get you patched up then Pathfinder.” He swallowed down the worry and pointed towards the med bay. Sara grumbled as she stood up slowly, her hip slightly aching from the rock she’d hit because she hadn’t been looking. Jump jets and her short attention span always wound up giving her bruises. She followed Harry to the medical lab and hopped up on the table as he instructed. The windows darkened immediately, which Sara was thankful for. “Take off your shirt Ryder.” Harry told her over his shoulder as he pulled out the salve to heal her wounds.

“Aww, if you wanted me naked you didn’t have to take me to the med bay.” Sara teased and laughed at the withering glare he gave her. She slid her shirt off, shivering at the rush of cold air on her bare skin. The bra soon followed. Her nipples beaded in the cold air, tightening to hard points. She watched as Harry turned, and the brief pause as his eyes darted down to her breasts before moving away. The quick dart of hurt lodged in her chest, she knew he wanted to remain professional while onboard the Tempest, but it still hurt that he wouldn’t even hold her hand anymore. Especially even as her heart sped up at the flash of heat she saw in those hazel-green eyes. Lexi would be on Meridian for another two weeks, which was two weeks that Sara was forbidden from touching Harry. He stood in front of her and she knew what he wanted. The same thing Lexi would do when she’d come with scrapes and cuts. Sara lifted her breasts up so he could have access to the graze there. Her hands covering her nipples to lift the pale globes up to give him better access to the wound.

Sara turned her head as the cool fingers spread the cold medigel over the injury. She bit her lip to keep from trembling as she wanted those hands everywhere, her body heated up as she saw his head bent over her out of the corner of her eye. Her heart hammered in her chest as he leaned back after finishing. “You need to let the medigel dry before you put on your clothes Sara.” Harry told her as he turned to put the container up in the cupboard. His hands trembled slightly as he turned to the desk. He let out a long, shaky breath as he placed his hand on the desk. It had been difficult to see the harsh red line across her skin, to know she’d come close to being seriously injured again. The need to touch her, to make sure she was well was almost overwhelming. He turned and saw Sara picking up her bra to put it on, his eyes drawn to the sway of her full breasts. His cock stirred as heat flashed down his system. It had been two weeks since he’d been able to touch Sara like he wanted to. He tried to remember the code of ethics for doctors, no sleeping with patients. Yet it was hard with Sara sitting there, half naked, with her breasts in full view.

Sara grumbled as she just decided to keep the bra off. It would rub the medi gel off anyway, so she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. The soft fabric rubbed against her nipples, and she bit her lip to keep the moan to herself. Harry was in front of her and she looked up at him. “I’m fine. Really.” She told him as she saw the worry in his eyes. “Please Harry. It’s hard enough to remember that promise I made you, I can’t keep it if you’re breathing down my neck.” Sara joked as she saw him take the step back. She hopped off the table and headed for the door. She paused and turned her head. “Liam’s hosting another movie night in my quarters. You’re welcome to join us this time.” Sara told him with a smile. Harry sighed and nodded.

“Alright Ryder. I’ll show up.” She beamed at him and he found himself returning the smile. He knew the break was hard on her, but she understood his reasons. That was something he was incredibly thankful for. She headed out of the med bay and went straight to her quarters. Harry turned and saw her bra on the table. His cock stirred again as the image of peeling off the bra flashed through his mind and he set himself to the task of writing reports before returning it to Sara.

He went to the Pathfinder’s quarters a good fifteen minutes later. He raised a hand to knock when the door slid open. The room was dark, which was odd, and he saw the figure in the bed. Sara was asleep, which meant he wasn’t going to disturb her. He carefully made his way to the dresser, the door slid shut behind him, plunging him into darkness. Harry draped her bra over the chair next to him and turned to move when the sound from the bed caught his attention. He stiffened as he recognized it. His eyes swept up to the bed and he saw Sara lying on her stomach under the covers. The sheet was up to her waist and he saw her naked back. His jaw clenched in the effort to keep from going over to the bed.

“SAM, did I forget to lock the door?” Her voice was low and husky as she spoke, the arousal clear in it. Harry felt liquid heat run through his body, he ached to put his hands on her. That soft skin under his palms, her body moving restlessly under his begging for release. His hand covered his mouth as he bit back his own moan as his cock went rigid. “Oh shit. Could you lock it for me then? I don’t want Peebee to come in here while I’m…” Sara trailed off as the door’s lock turned red. Harry’s eyes flew towards the AI’s terminal in a panic. Surely SAM wouldn’t lock him in the room with Sara, but the AI’s blue orb merely switched off. Harry stared in shock as he heard the sheets rustle in the bed. Sara threw back her head and moaned, long and slow. Harry discovered what hell would feel like.

Sara sighed as the pleasure rolled through her, her hips bucked against her fingers as she rubbed her clit. She imagined it was Harry’s fingers and a fresh wave of desire coiled tight in her. His name flowed from her lips as she pressed against her wetness. Her body ached to be filled but that wasn’t going to happen, so Sara had to be content with her own fingers for now. She felt her climax approaching and she moved her fingers faster across the sensitive nub, moaning as the heat tightened between her legs. “Harry. Oh God!” Sara cried out as she felt the dam break. The waves of pleasure rolled through her and she bucked her hips against her fingers. The sudden crash near her desk jerked her out of the post orgasm euphoria in a panic. She yanked the sheets with her and looked into the darkness. “Who’s there!?” Her voice shook from the orgasm that had rocked her body a few seconds earlier.

Harry stood and went over to Sara. Her mouth fell open in surprise as she recognized him. He saw the mortification flood her face but he didn’t care right now. The mattress dipped as he knelt on it, watching as she scrambled back a bit on the bed. He saw her pulse fluttering in her neck and a dark desire filled his mind. He wanted his hands on her, she’d just cum moaning his name. Even the most paragon of men couldn’t withstand that torture. His need to have her underneath him was too great. “Sara.” He reached out for her and she looked too nervous. The backs of his fingers stroked her cheek, sliding behind her neck to hold her in place as he covered her lips with his in a fiery kiss. Her lips yielded and her arms wrapped around his neck. He moaned low in his throat as she pressed her breasts against him. His tongue swept inside her mouth, tasting her. She moaned and wrestled with the snaps for his coat. He leaned back and pulled it off, as well as the undershirt he wore. His breath hissed out from his lips as her hands ran over his body. They hooked into the waistband of his pants, pulling him closer as she kicked the blanket off. She was completely naked underneath the blanket.

“I want you. I’m craving you.” Sara murmured against his ear as he leaned over her again. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned his pants, her hands reaching for his hard cock. Harry’s muffled groan against her neck sent a shiver down her spine. Her fingers were cool against his rigid flesh. “I just want you in me. Please Harry.” Sara murmured as she nipped at his shoulder while her fingers closed over him and slid from base to tip in one slow sinuous stroke. She felt him tremble against her, pleasure darting through her. Sara nudged him with her hips, pushing him onto his back. He went willingly, shocked that it was so easy to give up the power to her.

Sara sucked in her bottom lip as she straddled his hips. Her body perched just above his erection, he could feel how wet she was. His hands dug into her hips as she eased down onto his cock. Sara threw back her head, her dark brown hair spilling over her back, with a low moan as his length fill her. Sara stopped to catch her breath as she slid fully on him, stretched with his length, her body spread out for him. Harry groaned as he felt her start to move, gentle rolling motions. His thumb went to her clit, exposed from how she was positioned, and he stroked her in slow, solid circles. Her muscles clenched around him as her movements began to get faster. He clenched his jaw as he was determined to have her orgasm again, he needed to feel her fall to pieces around his cock. It had been too long.

Sara cried out in surprise as she felt the tension tighten in her belly again. She hastened her movements, almost slamming down on Harry as she needed him. She needed harder and faster, but she couldn’t get the right pace. Her whimper broke him and he gripped her hips to lift her briefly. Sara cried out in surprise until she felt the mattress at her back. Harry covered her body with his own, sliding to the hilt in one solid movement. She cried out as he began a hard pace. His thumb flicked over her clit in time with his thrusts, the sweet tension building in her again. Her head thrashed from side to side as she desperately wanted that dam to break again. Harry bent close to her ear and murmured soft, sweet words to her. Her back bowed as he took her over the edge. Sara cried out as her body spasmed around his cock. Harry cursed as he thrust once, twice into her body and held her hips tightly as he spilled himself inside of her. Her name on his lips in a sort of dark prayer as he felt his orgasm wash over his body.

Sara’s hands slid off his shoulders as he withdrew to lay next to her. She curled up against his chest and smiled dreamily in the silence that drew out between them. Her mouth opened to say something when there was a knock at the door. Alarm stiffened her body as she remembered what was supposed to happen. “Movie night! SAM! Why didn’t you say anything!?” Sara almost shrieked at the terminal. SAM flickered in annoyance and told the Pathfinder he had sent an email saying movie night was cancelled.

Sara fell back on the bed with a groan. Harry propped up on an elbow and chuckled at her. “Come on Ryder. A movie night won’t be so bad. I’ll even let you sit next to me.” He placed a teasing kiss on her nose as she swatted him away. She scrambled to get her clothing on as he slid out of the bed to do the same. Harry merely grinned as he saw the looks Ryder was getting from her crewmates. Maybe spending this time with Sara wouldn’t be too bad, and he’d bend the rules just a bit. It was Sara after all, there wasn’t much that could go wrong.

“Hey Ryder, is this your bra?”


End file.
